Take It All In
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Life after Mocking Jay. Life between the last chapter and the epilouge. Inspired by the song Take It All In by Trent Dabbs. Told from Peeta's POV some by Kat. From wedding to new conflicts and children. Haymitch x Effie PeetaxKatniss spoiler alert: Cinnas body is found
1. Chapter 1

Effie sat in a chair that was laced in Primroses and katniss flowers as she fixed her pink lip stick. A matter of fact, everyone's chair was laced in flowers of the kind. My boutonniere was both a primrose and katniss flower as well.

Gale's mother and a few of his siblings had just walked in as I rubbed and folded together my sweaty palms and hands. I was so nervous. I would be more nervous is Gale was there with his family, but he wasn't invited to his occasion. There weren't many guest invited for that matter, most of the people that mattered to Katniss and I were…well…dead. Katniss and I had been through a lot over the past 3 years. From not knowing anything of each other, well her not of me; to being thrown into the hunger games and both concurring the impossible by both surviving. Then on top of that being the ones to provoke a war between the district and what used to be Capital. Our lives were normal until we were the faces of district 12 and the rebels of Panem.

Mrs. Everdeen was just entering along with other guests and she came up with a warm smile on her face but her eyes were worn which brought me out of my reminiscing state. "Thank you for coming all the way from district 4." I said to her as she gave me a hug hello. "I hope the train wasn't too bad."

"It was okay Peeta; I'm not one to be comfortable using what used to be the Capital's train or belongings for that matter." She said.

I nodded, "Katniss tried to have the team done working on our own train system before today so you wouldn't have to." I reassured. Katniss and I were very active in this new government we were working for them when we wanted to. There was no contract of work, but we went to 13 when we felt the need to help out. We mostly worked from home. Katniss was with the transportation department because needed to rebuild the system back to the area of where the capitol was, and reroute it in the woods. Who knew the woods better than Katniss after all of her hunting expeditions, which she still went of occasionally.

"I'm sure she did." She said with a genuine smile, "Oh Peeta." She said fixing my tie. "Your mother would be so proud of you. Your father as well. All of them would be proud." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you. And thank you for Katniss, she's perfect."

"Peeta, no one knows that better than I do." She said. When Katniss' father died, Mrs. Everdeen was very depressed and sort of left that motherly role to Katniss when it came to her sister Primrose. No body refers to Primrose as Prim anymore, only Katniss. When we do, Katniss becomes beside herself and isn't herself, pretty much you've ruined the day if you had. And no one, and I mean no one is to dare speak of who killed her sister, no one is to speak of the G word, -Gale- Sure, Primrose was a war casualty but Katniss and I both don't see it that way, Primrose was a part of Katniss' deal with the rebels, she would be their mockingjay if they protected her family. Katniss feels that Gale of all people should have taken Prim out of the district way before the bombing started. I frankly am caught between two rocks. I agree with Katniss but I get why Gale couldn't do it. She may even say Gale did it on purpose to get back at her for choosing me. But that's another story that has to do with Coin and it's complicated. Not something to think of on your wedding day.

Mrs. Everdeen sat down and I saw Katniss' prep team walk down the aisle to their seats signaling that Katniss was ready. I see Haymitch wave to the pianist and the music started. My heart started racing and I saw Haymitch walk out and put his arm out for Katniss who was behind a door. Haymitch had a wide smile on his face but his didn't even compare to mine. Katniss looked amazing, and that didn't even cover it. Her dress was designed by Cina of course, because any special occasion Katniss could have had done was already designed. The top of er dress Her mother stared at her in awe and cried as she walked down. The gown was white but it wasn't extremely poufy like Effie's was. Did I mention it isn't Effie Trinket anymore? It's Effie Abernathy. Haymitch and Effie who would have thought? Once Effie changed her capital look since the bold look now was frowned upon and Haymitch was declared sober of a year, they started to see a different person in each other.

When Katniss and Haymitch got down to me at the end of the aisle a tear had already sprung from her eyes and I smiled wiping it away. Haymitch handed her off to me and after words were exchanged, I kissed my girl who was now officially mine. There was no more sharing with Gale, no more sharing with anybody who had a fan crush on the symbol of the games or the rebellion. She wasn't just any girl on fire; she was my girl on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

My finger traced over Katniss' face as she slept; the sheets covering her body. How in the world did I get so lucky? }||||\\\As I traced over her nose it scrunched up and she rubbed it with her hand that held the ring I gave her yesterday that was her's forever. It sparkled in the ray of light that poured through window of our bedroom.

Katniss and I moved into my house in Victor's Village for the time being until houses were remodeled and rebuilt in the Merchants village. We weren't the type of people like Haymitch and Effie who wanted to flaunt our wealth that we won the games and we get to be rich and never have to starve ever again. She didn't want to stay in her house; she said there were too many memories over Primrose and her mother. They were times that were cherished for the time being; but now it was a struggle for her to even get her things from the house. When we were 'dating' she stayed at Effie and Haymitch's and before they were even married, she stayed with Effie. It took an out of her to go into that house.

The government has offered to burn it down with a controlled fire and rebuild, but she refused, saying it was a waste and that she'd keep it for guests who came.

I stopped tracing over her features and rolled back on my back and stared at the ceiling. My mind took me back to the fifth grade when she sang in music class. I smiled at the memory; I would have never bet in a million years that she would be my wife. Or that she would have kissed me for that matter.

A branch tapped lightly against the window behind us and a mockingjay flew up to the branch. I smiled and whistled the song Katniss and Rue sang during the games. Katniss showed me and taught me how to sing it. I still wasn't very good. She once said that the mocking jays carry messages. I wonder if this was a message from someone. Katniss groaned at the sun and the noise. I smiled as she started to wake up.

"Peeta…" Katniss whispered.

"Good Morning." I whispered back. "We have a visitor." I said.

Her eyes darted open and she covered herself deeper in the sheets. "Calm down, it's just a mockingjay coming to say good morning apparently."

The bird sang the tune again and Katniss sang back to it. It flocked it feathers in response. "It was a request." She muttered.

"For what?" I asked confused that she got all of the information from that one little song.

"Well since we got rid of the phone, work made a special whistle for the bird for when they wanted me in." Katniss said.

"There goes the honeymoon." I muttered. Katniss smiled and kissed me.

"We will get right back to the honeymoon as soon as we come back."

"We?"

"Yeah that was a 'we need Katniss and Peeta in the office song'."

"Yeah well is there one to tell them to scram and get lost?" I mumbled angrily. "I wanted to stay in bed all day with my girl.

Katniss giggled at that and kissed my lips softly. A smiled bubbled up to the top underneath her kiss and she pulled away. "Come on, maybe we can go hunting before we go in."

"Again with the 'we'?" I joked.

"Yeah you're right; we both know how well you hunt…" She said sarcastically as she got out of bed to go get a shower. I sat up rolling my eyes and threw my hands in my lap. She turned to see me once more before disappearing into the steaming bathroom from the already hot shower.

She whistled another little tune as I heard her step into the shower and shut the door behind her. The bird who was still there responded and I laughed getting out of bed and throwing on a robe. "Pancakes or waffles?" I asked as I ducked my head into the bathroom.

"Peeta." She said with a giggle.

I laughed, "Aren't you hungry?"

"We'll get something on the train." She muttered, "Come help me become clean."

I sighed with a smiled and undressed and stepped into join my wife and 'help her get clean.'


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss took my hand as we walked down the drive to the sidewalk. A smile was dancing on her lips and I couldn't help but smile back and I kissed her temple in return. "Peeta, what do you think is so important?" Katniss asked, "Do you think they are okay, you know health wise." Katniss asked. We were on our way to Haymitch and Effie's because we were invited for dinner. I looked down at the basket in my hand full of cheese buns I made when Katniss and I came home from work.

"I don't know we haven't been invited over for dinner since they had everyone over to hangout and then we told everyone we were engaged." I said.

Katniss just shook her head, "Maybe there are no strings attached." She said trying to be positive. We entered Victor's Village, because we have been living in Merchants Village for the past year. Katniss and I have been married for a year and a half now.

Venia, a member of Katniss' prep team was in town for the month because of business and staying in Katniss' house. "Hi Venia!" Katniss called and the two of us waved.

"KATNISS!" Venia shouted and ran down from the front door to see us. Katniss let go of my hand and greeted her with a hug. "How are you doing!"

"Fine, what about you, you look-" Katniss wasn't sure how to put it. I knew because I didn't know how to step in and finish her sentence either. Venia was normal; she didn't have her heavy makeup on. Just like Effie.

"I know it's a big change from the last time." Venia said.

"You still look great though Venia." I said.

"Thank Peeta, the two of you are looking well and chipper, has the honeymoon phase worn off yet?" She asked.

Katniss and I smiled, "Not quite yet, if work keeps up the way it has been, yes, it will be over quite soon." I said with a chuckled and the two of them laughed with me.

"Are you guys headed to Haymitch's?" Venia asked.

"Yeah, are you coming too?" I asked.

"Yes, I was unloading my things from the car when Effie was doing some gardening and invited me for dinner." Venia said. We continued to walk over and Venia started to smell the rolls. "Ugh, Peeta, I've been so good on my no carb diet, and you had to make cheese buns." Venia joked and Katniss and I laughed. We walked up the stairs and Katniss helped me with a steep stair that I had a bit of trouble getting up with my leg. Venia knocked on the door and I opened it.

"Anyone home?" Katniss called.

"In the Kitchen!" Effie's voice called. We walked through the huge archway that led into the kitchen. Effie was washing her hands and cleaning a dish as we walked in.

"Peeta made cheese buns." Katniss told her.

"Oh fantastic!" Effie smiled. Haymitch popped up from the oven with roasted plum. Haymitch worn an apron and we tried not to crack a smile or laugh but we failed.

"Haymitch, marriage has got you soft." Katniss laughed.

He frowned at his favorite tribute and tore off his apron, "I told you they would make fun of me." Effie smiled at her husband and gave a small smile.

"We made your favorite Katniss." Effie said.

"Lamb Stew?" Katniss asked.

"What else would it be?"

"Yum, Effie makes the best." She said to Venia.

"Oh she knows." Haymitch laughed and Venia frowned at him.

"What happen?" I asked.

"It was the 71st hunger games and Effie decided to go domestic on the train and make lamb stew and when she brought it into the dining room for everyone to eat, the train hit the brakes and the dish wasn't completely deep enough to hold the stew so Venia was the closest and got all of it on her lap."

"Oh my gosh, were you burned?" Katniss asked.

Effie frowned at the whole situation, "It was cold…" She said and we all laughed expect for her.

We all started to sit down at the dining room table when the doorbell rang. "This must be the rest of them." Effie said with a smile setting the stew down and going to get the door.

"Oh, Haymitch, it's for you!" She called. Haymitch gave a puzzled look and got up from the table and went to the door. While he left, Venia, Katniss and I got caught up in a conversation about their new remodel of the house. "Oh Peeta, look." Katniss said and pointed to the wall behind Haymitch's empty seat. It was a picture of Katniss and I in the cave while we were in the 74th hunger games.

Unpleasant images started to run in my mind involuntarily.. Katniss is out to kill me, she's a murderer. My hand gripped against the glass I was holding. "Oh no, not again." Katniss whispered and got up from the table.

"Venia, grab the picture." I heard her call. _Kill her._ Snow's voice whispered in my ear.

I saw Venia grab the picture and run out of the dining room following Katniss. I got up and left through the back door of the kitchen into the back door. _Go get her, kill her, she's a mutt._ His voice kept saying. I growled in response.

"She's not a mutt!" I hollered slamming my fist to a tree. "She is my wife, and I love her." I said under my breath. A deep breath was expressed as I used the technique doctors told Katniss to use when she was in 13 and her mind was fuzzy.

_My name is Peeta Mellark, my wife is Katniss Everdeen Mellark, we live in the newly established district 12 and I am 22 years old. I will be a mentor in the Capitol games. In case of an emergency I go to Effie and Haymitch Abernathy. I work for the new government working on making the food in districts more plentiful. _

I seemed to have calmed down and the thought of killing Katniss was farfetched and living without her was impossible. I walked back inside and everyone was already eating. "Haymitch, you should go check on him." Effie said

"Present." I said coming back in and taking a seat next to Katniss who had a worried smile on her face.

"Are you alright Peeta?" Katniss asked. I gave a slight smile back and a nod.

"I'm sorry; I thought the doctors had fixed that memory." I said kissing her head.

"We can bring it up during your next appointment." Katniss reassured taking my hand under the table and keeping it there. I realized that the rest of Katniss' prep team had joined us and I greeted them with a simple hello.

"Should we tell them now or later Haymitch?" Effie asked as she set her glass down.

"Now would be a good time." Haymitch agreed with a smile taking his wife's hand.

Everyone's eyes darted to the host couple and Katniss' eyebrow arched in wonder. "You guys aren't pregnant are you?" Venia cracked jokingly.

"We are actually." Effie said with a smile bubbling. Katniss and my mouth dropped to the floor.

Katniss' hand left mine as she wiped her mouth and got up from the table to give Effie a hug. She just gave Haymitch a kiss on his cheek. "You two are adorable." She said.

"It will be you two next." Venia said pointing her fork in my direction. Katniss had just rejoined me and had taken a sip of water when Venia said that and Katniss grabbed her napkin as she choked on her water.

I swiped my hand under my neck telling her not to bring it up and Venia just nodded that she would keep quiet. "You guys aren't having children!" Flavius asked shocked.

"No." Katniss said simply and took another bite of her cheese bun.

"I was looking forward to seeing halfway decent children run around the district, you two would make such pretty babies." Octavia said.

I huffed as no one decided to pay attention to my 'don't bring it up' sign. "I don't want children; accept Peeta on the other hand would like a million children." Katniss said.

"Now come on, this isn't about us; this is about Abernathy Jr. making an appearance in near future." I said trying to make the conversation go back to Effie and Haymitch.

"How far along are you?" Venia asked.

"5 months." Effie said. Now that I think about it she was starting to get a little bigger then I remembered.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Flavius asked.

"I think it's a girl, it's been really bad in the morning." Effie said.

"Haymitch, you're going to be whipped." I smiled. "Two females to cater to."

"I already am." He responded with a smile and we all laughed except Effie who gave him a glowering stare.

"We have an appointment in two weeks in 13 for a checkup and to find out."

"Let's do lunch after." Katniss said. "I'll take a half day for work and we can catch up."

"Sounds like fun."

"On a more serious note." Haymitch said. "We have our first ever capitol games coming up soon."

"First and only." Effie said

"Not according to Paylor, she says if it goes well and the districts want to see it happen again there will be another one until the districts find them to get boring like they did when they were the ones targeted." Haymitch said.

Effie just shook her head. "When did you hear that, I haven't gotten a memo about meetings to attend?" I asked, though I don't approve of the games, I want revenge for what they did to me.

"This wasn't a meeting for everyone," He said "Game maker meeting."

"You got the job?" Katniss asked.

"Yes he did and he is proud of it." Effie said. Clearly she wasn't happy about any of this. I understand though, Effie was a part of the Capitol.

"You can take the girl out of the Capitol but you can't take the Capitol out of the girl." Haymitch muttered.

Effie just rolled her eyes and finished her plate since she was the last one along with Flavius.

The rest of dinner was full of pleasant conversation. "We should make them live like we used to." Katniss said as we started to head back to Merchant's village.

"That would take a lot of time to organize, and Haymitch said we should expect a game to start in the next 6 months." Katniss shrugged and didn't speak after. I knew what was on her mind it was all over her face.

"Kat, you know it's going to be okay." I said.

She looked up to me as we stood underneath a street lamp. Her gray eyes started into mine trying to look for a sense of An untruth, but she couldn't find one. "Dr. Propter said there would be a few flash backs, and to use the technique that you were taught in 13." I reassured her.

"I just… I'm just concerned is all." She said. "You would think after a few years after the games it would be fixed."

"Katniss, you heard Haymitch when we first got out of there that we wouldn't be the same as we were when we went in."

"But there was a part of me that held hope that we were strong enough emotionally to get through it." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders but the basket that once held cheese buns in the other hand and kissed her head. "We're going to be okay Katniss."


End file.
